Nad Niemnem/Tom I/Rozdział II
W korczyńskim dworze na rozległym trawniku dziedzińca rosły wysokie i grube jawory otoczone niższą od nich gęstwiną koralowych bzów, akacji, buldeneżów i jeszcze niższą jaśminów, spirei i krzaczastych róż. Dokoła starych, kiedyś kosztownych sztachet topole, kasztany i lipy ścianą gęstej zieloności zakrywały drewniane gospodarskie budynki. U zbiegu dwu dróg okalających trawnik i rosnące śród niego potężne grupy drzew i krzewów stał dom drewniany także, nie pobielony, niski, ozdobiony wijącymi się po jego ścianach powojami, z wielkim gankiem i długim rzędem okien mających kształt nieco gotycki. Na ganku pomiędzy oleandrowymi drzewami rosnącymi w drewnianych wazonach stały żelazne kanapki, krzesła i stoliki. Naprzeciw gospodarskich zabudowań wznosiła się nad sztachetami gęsta zieloność starego znać, bo w aleje z grubych drzew wysadzanego, ogrodu. Dalej widać było u jednego z krańców ogrodu przeświecający przez zieloność ów wysoki, w słońcu złocisty brzeg Niemna, a z niektórych punktów dziedzińca widzialną była i sama rzeka, szeroka, w tym miejscu okrągłym łukiem skręcająca się za bór ciemny. Nie był to dwór wielkopański, ale jeden z tych starych, szlacheckich dworów, w których niegdyś mieściły się znaczne dostatki i wrzało życie ludne, szerokie, wesołe. Jak działo się tu teraz, aby o tym wiedzieć, trzeba było dowiadywać się z bliska, ale co w oczy od razu wpadało, to wielka usilność o zachowanie miejsca tego w porządku i całości. Jakaś ręka gorliwa i pracowita zajmowała się wciąż jego podpieraniem, naprawianiem, oczyszczaniem. Sztachety psuły się tu po wielekroć, ale zawsze je naprawiono, więc choć połatane, stały prosto i dobrze strzegły dziedzińca i ogrodu. Stare również gospodarskie budynki miały silne podpory, a w wielu miejscach nowe strzechy i nowe pomiędzy drewnianymi ścianami słupy z kamieni. Stary dom niskim był i widocznie z każdym rokiem więcej wsuwał się w ziemię, lecz z dachem gontowym i jasnymi szybami okien nie miał wcale pozoru ruiny. Rzadkich, kosztownych kwiatów i roślin nie było tu nigdzie, ale też nigdzie nie rosły pokrzywy, łopuchy, osty i chrzany, a stare drzewa i dawno znać zasadzone, bo potężnie rozrosłe, krzewy wyglądały świeżo i zdrowo. Dworowi temu, w którym jednak widocznie wciąż się coś psuło i naprawianym było, w którym widocznie także nic od dawna nie dodawano i nie wznoszono, ale tylko to, co już stało i rosło, przechowywano, porządek, czystość i dbałość nadawały pozór dostatku i prawie wspaniałości. Wielkość zajmowanej przezeń przestrzeni, niezmierne bogactwo napełniającej go roślinności, sama nawet starość niskiego domu i niejaka dziwaczność gotyckich jego okien wywierały wrażenie powagi, wzbudzały mimowolną poezję wspomnień. Mimo woli wspomnieć tu trzeba było o tych, którzy sadzili te ogromne drzewa i żyli w tym stuletnim domu, o tej rzece czasu, która nad tym miejscem przepłynęła, to cicha, to szumna, lecz nieubłaganie unosząca z sobą ludzkie rozkosze i rozpacze, grzechy i – prochy. Wnętrze domu posiadało te same, co i dwór cały, cechy dawnego bogactwa chronionego przez czujne i niestrudzone starania od rozpadnięcia się w łachmany i próchno. W obszernych, niskich i dobrze oświetlonych sieniach sterczały na ścianach przed wielu już zapewne dziesiątkami lat umieszczone ogromne rogi łosiów i jeleni; pomiędzy nimi wisiały uschłe wieńce ze zboża przetykanego czerwienią kalinowych i jarzębinowych jagód; naprzeciw drzwi wchodowych wschody wąskie, niegdyś wykwintne, a dziś ślady tylko dawnej politury noszące, prowadziły do górnej części domu. Z tych sieni dwoje drzwi na oścież rozwartych wiodło z jednej strony do obszernej sali jadalnej, z drugiej – do wielkiego, o czterech oknach, salonu. Oba te pokoje dostatecznie zapełniały sprzęty, które, jak z kształtu i gatunku ich wnosić było można, kupionymi były przed dwudziestu przeszło laty i kosztowały wiele; teraz przecież ukazywały się na nich tu i ówdzie niewprawną ręką wiejskiego rzemieślnika dokonane sklejenia i naprawy, a drogą materię, która niegdyś okrywać je musiała, zastąpiła zupełnie tania i pospolita. Obicia na ścianach, tak jak i sprzęty, niegdyś kosztowne i piękne, a teraz postarzałe i spłowiałe, błyskały jeszcze tu i ówdzie złoconymi bukietami i arabeskami, zakrywało je zresztą w znacznej części kilka pięknych kopii ze sławnych obrazów i kilkanaście rodzinnych portretów w staroświeckich, ciężkich, z wytartą pozłotą ramach. Podłogi były tam woskowane i błyszczące, niskie sufity białe i czyste, drzwi staroświeckie, ciężkie, z błyszczącymi brązowymi klamkami, dywany duże i spłowiałe, w rogu salonu piękny fortepian, u okien ze smakiem ustawione grupy zielonych roślin. Widać było wyraźnie, że od lat dwudziestu nic tu nie przybyło, ale i nic nie ubyło, a to, co brudził, łamał i rozdzierał czas, ktoś ciągle oczyszczał, zszywał i naprawiał. Sprawiało to wrażenie pilnej pracy, usiłującej zwolnić, może zupełnie powstrzymać, stopniowo, lecz nieubłaganie proceder swój wiodącą przemianę bogactwa w nędzę. W przyległym wielkiemu salonowi pokoju, którego okno, jak i okna salonu, wychodziło na błękitniejący zza rzędu starych klonów Niemen, znajdowało się towarzystwo złożone z osób czterech. Pokój ten miał pozór gabinetu wykwintnej kobiety, Wszystko tu było miękkie, ozdobne i wbrew temu, co działo się w innych częściach domu, dość jeszcze nowe. Obicie osypane bukietami polnych kwiatów miało pozór nieco sentymentalny; gotowalnia okryta zwojami białego muślinu połyskiwała kryształowymi i porcelanowymi cackami; na etażerkach leżały książki, stały zgrabne koszyki i pudełka z przyborami do ręcznych robót. Materia okrywająca sprzęty pąsową barwą swą sprawiała na pierwszy rzut oka wrażenie świetności. Z tymi wszystkimi szczegółami sprzeczała się atmosfera pokój ten napełniająca. Była ona duszną i pełną zmieszanych zapachów perfum i lekarstw; ponieważ zaś okno i drzwi od przyległych pokojów szczelnie były zamkniętymi, pokój ten przypominał pudełko apteczne oklejone papierem w kwiatki i napełnione wonią olejków i trucizn. W rogu tego pokoju na pąsowym szezlongu we wpółleżącej postawie siedziała kobieta w czarnej jedwabnej sukni, z kibicią zbyt szczupłą, ale mającą w kształtach swych i ruchach wiele delikatnego wdzięku, z twarzą kiedyś znać zupełnie piękną, a i dziś jeszcze pomimo przywiędnięcia i zbytecznej chudości uderzającą niezmierną delikatnością płci, wielkością czarnych oczu o powłóczystym, łagodnym spojrzeniu, bujnością czarnych, starannie ułożonych włosów. Jakkolwiek skądinąd wyglądała na lat blisko czterdzieści, nie miała ani jednego siwego włosa, i jakkolwiek kibić jej i cera zdradzały do niedołęstwa posuniętą fizyczną słabość, drobne jej wargi były pąsowe i świeże jak u młodziutkiej dziewczyny. Rączki drobne, tak chude i delikatne, że prawie przezroczyste, tak pielęgnowane, że paznokcie ich posiadały kolor listka róży i połysk politury. Z wyrazem niemocy lub słodkiej rezygnacji splatała je ona i opuszczała na suknię albo rozmawiając czyniła nimi gesta rzadkie, drobne, powolne, objawiające śmiertelną obawę przed wszelkim żywszym i choćby odrobinę energiczniejszym poruszeniem ciała czy ducha. Była to pani Emilia Korczyńska, od lat dwudziestu paru żona Benedykta Korczyńskiego, właściciela odziedziczonego przezeń po ojcach i dziadach Korczyna. Naprzeciw pani domu siedziała kobieta na pierwszy rzut oka wcale do niej niepodobna, ale po przypatrzeniu się mająca z nią mnóstwo podobieństw. Zdawałoby się, że każda z nich należała do innego gatunku, ale do tej samej familii istot. Nieco młodsza, mniej widać piękna za młodu, więc teraz zupełnie już nieładna, była ona zarówno szczupłą i delikatną, słodką i cierpiącą; tak samo jak tamta splatała i opuszczała ręce, takie same czyniła gesty, taki sam miała głos smutny i osłabiony. Tylko zamiast pięknego stroju pani Emilii ubiór jej składał się z taniej i wcale nieozdobnej sukienki, z grubego obuwia i z cieniutkiej, batystowej, mocno przybrudzonej chustki, która zakrywając połowę jej brody, uszy i część włosów małymi kończykami węzła sterczała nad ogromnym i widocznie przyprawnym, bo mocno zrudziałym warkoczem. Zapewne bolały ją zęby, ale niezbyt silnie, bo z owalnej ramy białobrudnej chustki wychylająca się twarzyczka, drobna, okrągła, przywiędła, niezmiernie czule, prawie miodowo uśmiechała się błękitnymi oczami i przywiędłymi usty. Uśmiechała się ona w ten sposób do dwu z obu jej stron siedzących mężczyzn, z kolei zwracając się ku jednemu i drugiemu, przy czym szyja jej, biała i okrągła, czyniła ruchy łabędzia schylającego głowę ku wodzie albo synogarlicy wyciągającej dziób ku kawałkowi cukru. Widocznym było, że ludzie ci byli dla niej tym, czym woda dla łabędzia lub cukier dla synogarlicy. Słów ich słuchała więcej niż z wytężoną uwagą, bo z uszanowaniem i rozkoszą, wtórując im przymilonymi uśmiechami, miodowymi spojrzeniami i cieniutkimi wykrzyknikami. Jednak żaden z nich w tej chwili bezpośrednio nie zwracał się do niej i nawet na nią nie patrzał. Tylko co przybyli, zabawiali rozmową swą panią domu, która także wydawała się ich przybyciem bardzo zadowoloną. Właściwie jeden z nich głównie zabawiać ją usiłował i ona też więcej i czulej na niego niż na drugiego patrzała. Nie był jednak ponętnym. Średniego wzrostu, niemłody, w bardzo starannym i modnym ubraniu, z przodem koszuli tak silnie nakrochmalonym, że wzdymał się mu na piersiach jak wklęsła płócienna tarcza, Bolesław Kirło miał okrągłą łysinę z tyłu głowy, włosy rzadkie nad niskim czołem, twarz długą, kościstą, z małymi, błyszczącymi oczami, ostrym nosem, wklęsłymi usty, tak starannie wygoloną, że aż na policzkach i brodzie błyszczącą. Brzydką tę twarz oświecała wielka i nigdy, zda się, nie ustająca wesołość. Z wesołym śmiechem, błyskając małymi oczami opowiadał on, że z panem Różycem z kościoła do Korczyna jadąc widział na polu dwie gracje. Na mitologicznym tym wyrażeniu nacisk kładąc z rubasznym śmiechem wołał: – Gracje, jak Boga kocham, dwie gracje... Jedną, no ta już bym każdemu darował bo stara i zła; ale druga.... ho, ho, prawdziwa gracja, niech pan Różyc powie! Cukierek! Talia zgrabna, twarzyczka śniada, rączki... no nie bardzo ładne, opalone... bo były bez rękawiczek.. . – O! więc gracja pańska była bez rękawiczek!...ze słabym śmiechem zawołała pani Emilia. – I bez kapelusza – dodał Kirło. – Bez kapelusza! jakże to można chodzić bez kapelusza! – cichutko chichocząc powtórzyła kobieta z brudną batystową chustką dokoła twarzy. Kirło śmiał się; małe, świdrujące jego oczki coraz ostrzej błyszczały. – Niech pan Różyc zaświadczy... Co, panie Teofilu? cukierek? cacko? prawda? Wzywany na świadectwo mężczyzna nie odpowiadał. Światło z okna w ten sposób na niego padało, że twarz całkiem pozostawała w cieniu, a widać było tylko postać męską, wysoką, cienką, wykwintnie ubraną i głowę okrytą czarnymi, z lekka ufryzowanyni włosami; u oczu połyskiwały szkła binokli. Od chwili, gdy wszedł tu i zamienił z panią domu pierwsze słowo powitania, nie rzekł jeszcze nic... Prawda, że Kirło mówił ciągle i prawie sam jeden. Pani Emilia z ożywieniem zapytywała: kim były gracje spotkane w polu, a szczególniej ta... bez kapelusza i rękawiczek? – Była to zapewne jakaś wiejska dziewczyna... pan zawsze mistyfikować nas lubi, panie Bolesławie! – Doprawdy! – z uśmiechem pełnym rozkoszy powtórzyła druga kobieta – pan nas zawsze tak mistyfikuje... Doprawdy! jak to można tak mistyfikować! – Ależ wcale nie! przysięgam paniom! jak Boga mego kocham, wcale nie mistyfikuję... – z komicznymi gestami tłumaczył się Kirło. – Nie była to wcale żadna wiejska dziewczyna, ale panna... co się nazywa panna... z pięknej familii, z pięknego domu, z piękną edukacją... – Panna z pięknej familii i z edukacją... – z wielkim już ożywieniem wołała pani domu – pieszo idąca, bez kapelusza... to być nie może... – To być nie może... Pan zawsze żartuje... – zawtórzyła druga kobieta. – No, a jak powiem jej imię i nazwisko, to co będzie? – ż przekorną filuterią pytał gość. – Nie wierzę – twierdziła pani Emilia. – To być nie może! jakże to być może! – wstydliwie chichotał drugi głosik kobiecy. – A jak powiem – przekomarzał się Kirło – co mi za to będzie? Bez nagrody nie powiem! dalibóg! Co mnie panie dadzą za to, ha? Chyba panna Teresa pozwoli się pocałować? co? No, panno Tereso, tak czy nie? jeżeli pani mię pocałuje, to powiem, jeżeli nie, to nie ! Wykwintny, w cieniu siedzący mężczyzna uczynił ruch zdziwienie czy niesmak objawiający; pani domu oswojona znać z żartobliwym usposobieniem gościa swego i nawet przyjemną rozrywkę w nim znajdująca śmiała się z cicha, trochę filuternie i zalotnie. Ale nic wyrazić nie zdoła wrażenia sprawionego przez propozycję Kirły na osobie, której ona uczynioną została. W owalnej ramie cieniutkiej, brudnej chustki mała i zwiędła jej twarz okryła się najjaskrawszym karminem; błękitne, niewinne oczy zmąciły się i nabrały wyrazu trwogi połączonej z upojeniem. Wątłą swą kibić w szarym staniku odrzuciła na tylną poręcz krzesła, ręce ku obronie wzniosła i cofając się, odwracając, rumieniąc, z chichotem, którym usiłowała pokryć zmieszanie swe i wzruszenie, bełkotała: – Ależ, doprawdy, panie Kirło... co pan wygaduje?... jakże można? pan zawsze żartuje... On jednak nie tylko wygadywał i żartował, ale brał się do czynu i czyniąc gest taki, jakby ramieniem swym kibić jej miał opasać, ogoloną twarz swą z wpółdobrodusznym, a wpółzłośliwym uśmiechem ku twarzy jej pochylał. Z chudych, bladych rąk swych tarczę sobie czyniąc, cała w tył odgięta, ale z dziwnie miodowym i upojonym wyrazem w oczach, wołała: – Oj ! oj ! o mój Boże! Co pan wyrabia! Pani Emilia z niezwykłą u niej żywością poruszyła się na szezlongu i wołać zaczęła: – Panie Bolesławie! proszę Tereni nie dokuczać! Niech pan jej nie dręczy! ją dziś zęby bolą. Kirło wyprostował się. – Racja – wyrzekł z powagą – racja! Buziak kobiety, którą zęby bolą, pożądanym nie jest, chociażby człowiek... kiedy indziej sobie na niego i bardzo zęby zaostrzył. No, cóż mam robić? Widzę, że muszę ciekawość pań darmo już zaspokoić. Taki to los biednego człowieka na tym świecie! Żadnej za nic nagrody! Ale nie! – zawołał nagle i z komiczną desperacją zwracając się do pani domu – chyba pani choć w rączkę pocałować się pozwoli! – Dobrze, dobrze – śmiejąc się i podając mu rękę wołała pani Emilia – tylko niech pan już mówi... Rączkę sobie podaną, istotnie śliczną, położył na swej dużej, kościstej dłoni i z miną smakosza przyglądał się jej chwilę swymi błyszczącymi, świdrującymi oczkami. – Śliczna! miła! malusia! malusienieczka rączka!– wymówił i złożył na niej długi pocałunek, w którym cześć i galanteria mieszały się z tajonym, niejako połykanym lubowaniem się przyjemnością innego wcale rzędu. Cień bladego rumieńca przepłynął chude policzki pani Emilii; cofnęła rękę i z większym jeszcze ożywieniem, z błyskiem w oczach, upomniała się o imię i nazwisko gracji. – Była to – wzdychając i wydymając wargi zadeklamował Kirło – była to cioteczna siostrzenica pana Benedykta Korczyńskiego, panna Justyna Orzelska. Dwa cienkie wykrzyki kobiece oznajmieniu temu odpowiedziały. Ale wmieszał się w nie i głos męski, który przemówił: – Więc ta panna, którąśmy jadąc spotkali, mieszka tu... jest kuzynką państwa... Pani Emilia dłoń przyłożyła do czoła; może w tej chwili uczuła ból głowy, ale grzeczna i słodka zawsze, gościowi odpowiedzieć pośpieszyła: – Tak. Justysia jest krewną męża mego, córką jego ciotecznej siostry. Ojciec jej, pan Orzelski, przez nieszczęśliwe zdarzenia utracił swój majątek, a wkrótce potem owdowiał. Od tego czasu oboje u nas mieszkają. Justynka, kiedy przybyła do nas, miała lat czternaście, a w tym wieku już są przyzwyczajenia, skłonności, którymi pokierować trudno... Jest ona zresztą dobrą, bardzo dobrą, tylko oryginalną, ale to tak oryginalną, że nie wiem już, doprawdy, skąd jej się to wziąć mogło... Zawsze inaczej robi niż wszyscy. Wykwintny mężczyzna, którego binokle połyskiwały w cieniu, wymówił: – Piękna panna. A po krótkiej chwili dodał: – Jest w jej powierzchowności jakaś świeżość, siła, prostota... – O! – zawołał Kirło – widzi pani, jak dobrze się przypatrzył... a raz tylko, i to śród drogi, cukierek ten widział... Kobieta z obwiązaną twarzą wtrąciła: – Justynka ma śliczną figurę... Ja jej zawsze figury jej zazdroszczę... Błyszczące binokle szybko zwróciły się ku niej. – Pani mówi? – cedząc nieco wyrazy zapytał gość. Może pani Emilia uczuła niewłaściwość odezwania się swej towarzyszki, bo szybko wtrąciła: – Tereniu, nie przedstawiłam ci jeszcze nowego sąsiada naszego... Gdy był u nas po raz pierwszy, leżałaś na migrenę czy flukcję... Pan Teofil Różyc, panna Teresa Plińska, towarzyszka moja, niegdyś nauczycielka mojej córki, gdy była ona malutką... Wszakże to drugi raz dopiero mam przyjemność widzieć pana w domu naszym? – Tak, pani – z wytwornym ukłonem odpowiedział zapytany – i winszuję sobie, żem w tej pustej okolicy znalazł dom taki jak państwa. Zawdzięczam to panu Kirle, który mię pod tym względem oświecił... – Pan Kirło jest w każdym wypadku najlepszym sąsiadem i przyjacielem naszym. – Ja, pani, jestem zawsze najlepszym z ludzi i tylko... zapoznanym. – W domu naszym przynajmniej znajdujesz pan najzupełniejsze uznanie... Kirło ukłonił się z galanterią i wdzięcznością, ale dodał: – Nie u wszystkich, niestety, mieszkańców tego domu... – Ależ nie! u wszystkich! któż by?... – Panna Marta, na przykład, nie uznaje mię...– z komiczną żałością skarżył się Kirło. – O, Marta... Ona taka biedna.., zgorzkniała... popędliwa... – Panna Justyna... – O, Justynka! ona tak jest oryginalną... – Mąż pani... – Mąż mój! On zajęty... nietowarzyski... zawsze tylko o gospodarstwie swoim i o interesach... Przerwała i zwróciła się do Teresy Plińskiej, która w tej chwili z zachwyceniem przypatrywała się błyszczącym binoklom w cieniu siedzącego gościa. – Tereniu, daj mi trochę wody i proszek bromowy, bo czuję nadchodzący globus. Teresa poskoczyła ku toalecie i w mgnieniu oka podała towarzyszce żądane przedmioty. Pani Emilia delikatnie, z wdziękiem ujęła jedną ręką kryształową szklankę, drugą proszek zamknięty w dwu okrągłych opłatkach i tłumacząc się jakby z czynności, której dokonać miała, do nowego sąsiada rzekła: – Globus histericus... dokucza mi bardzo... szczególniej kiedy się czymś wzruszę... zmartwię... Tu połknęła proszek. Miała tyle powabu i gracji przy połykaniu lekarstwa, ile jej ma wyćwiczona tancerka w przybieraniu zalotnej pozy. Jednak widać było, że cierpiała naprawdę; ręką dotykała piersi i gardła, w których czuła nieznośne duszenie. – Czy świeże powietrze ulgi pani nie przynosi?– ze współczuciem zapytał Różyc. – Może pani okno otworzyć rozkaże? – O, nie, nie! – z żywym przeczeniem zawołała cierpiąca kobieta. – Ja się tak lękam wiatru, ciągów, słońca... Od wiatru dostaję zawrotu głowy, od ciągów newralgii, od słońca migreny... Tereniu, podaj mi proszę cię, toaletowy ocet... Kirło, cały nad nią schylony, z czułością szeptał: – Cóż? czy lepiej trochę?... dusi ciągle?... może przechodzi? Teresa podając ocet schyliła się też nad towarzyszką: – Początek migreny? prawda? Mój Boże! i mnie także zaczyna głowa boleć... Pani Emilia nacierając skronie octem cichutko szepnęła: – Moja Tereniu, ta Marta nie wraca dotąd z kościoła... jestem niespokojna o obiad... idź, dowiedz się, czy nakrywają do stołu. Czemu ta Marta nie wraca?... Nie wiem, czy gotują już dla mnie rosół... czuję, że nic innego dziś jeść nie będę mogła... Ach, ta Marta nie wraca... Z żywością i gracją podlotka Teresa biegła ku drzwiom, gdy szeroko otworzyły się one i do gabinetu wszedł mężczyzna wysoki, barczysty, siwiejący, z długim wąsem, ogorzałą twarzą, pomarszczonym czołem i wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami, w których na pierwsze wejrzenie nic więcej wyczytać nie można było nad troskę i prawie ponure zamyślenie. Na powitanie gospodarza domu, pana Benedykta Korczyńskiego, dwaj goście szybko powstali. Ręka, którą im on dla powitanie podawał, wielką była, od opalenia zgrubiałą. Zimno dotknął dłoni Kirły, a szczerszym nieco, choć obojętnym także uściskiem objął białą i gładką jak atłas, wypielęgnowaną i wychudłą rękę Różyca. Teraz gdy ten ostatni witając pana domu w świetle okna stanął, dokładnie obejrzeć było można powierzchowność jego arystokratyczną i jeszcze piękną, choć wyniszczoną i cierpiącą. Wysoki był i bardzo cienki, na małej i zgrabnej głowie fryzował włosy, dlatego zapewne, aby ukryć tworzącą się nad czołem łysinę; twarzą jego, o rysach prawidłowych i delikatnych, skórze białej i gładkiej jak welinowy papier, wstrząsały co chwilę nerwowe drgania przebiegające czoło i brwi. Od pierwszego rzutu oka poznać w nim można było człowieka bardzo światowego, przez fizyczną może słabość łagodnego i z systemem nerwowym chorym. Gdy stanął obok silnego, barczystego, ogorzałego pana domu, dwie ich postacie przedstawiły sprzeczność tak wielką, jak gdyby każdy z nich urodził się i żył na innej planecie. Jedną tylko cechę mieli wspólną: obaj wydawali się smutni. Korczyński wielką swą, ciemną ręką pociągając w dół długiego wąsa usiadł przy oknie i patrząc na żonę rzekł: – Dzieci nie ma! Od godziny już by tu być powinny. – O, ja także zaczynam być o to niespokojną i zapewne dlatego czuję już nadchodzącą migrenę – odpowiedziała pani Emilia i z cicha, zwolna uwiadomiła swoich gości o tym, że oczekuje przybycia na wakacyjne miesiące syna kształcącego się w szkole agronomicznej i córki będącej na jednej z pensji warszawskich. Mówiła, że Witold okazywał zawsze zamiłowanie w gospodarstwie wiejskim – znać odziedziczył to po ojcu – a Leonię wysłała na pensję dlatego, że przy swym słabym zdrowiu wychowaniem jej w domu pokierować nie mogła... Zresztą, jest to jeszcze dziecko, ma rok piętnasty... Kirło, który o tym wszystkim dawno już wiedział, usiłował zawiązać rozmowę z panem domu. Czynił to nawet z pewnym przymileniem, którym widocznie usiłował przełamać jakieś lody lekceważenia czy urazy. Zacierając kościste ręce i mile uśmiechając się rozpoczął: – Pan dobrodziej nawet w święto około gospodarstwa pracuje... – A tak – pociągając wciąż wąsa i posępnymi swymi oczami na przeciwległą ścianę patrząc odpowiedział Korczyński – dla nas święta nie ma. I owszem, kiedy oficjaliści i parobcy świętują, najbardziej pilnować trzeba, aby głodem nie zamorzyli koni i bydła albo dworu z dymem nie puścili... Nie była to właściwie odpowiedź niegrzeczna, ale ton, jakim wymówioną została, czynił ją obojętną i trochę rubaszną. – Ale co się tyczy tegorocznych urodzajów – rozpoczął znowu Kirło – obiecujące są, bardzo obiecujące... – A tak – odparł Korczyński – nie wiem jak gdzie, bom od kilku miesięcy nie ruszył się z domu ani na krok, ale u mnie na polu wcale pięknie... Jeżeli zbiór i zwózka pójdą pomyślnie... – Tysiączki będą, panie dobrodzieju, tysiączki będą z tego ślicznego Korczynka – zachęcony i do żartobliwego humoru swego powracając zawołał Kirło. Korczyński podniósł głowę i z urągliwym wyrazem swych smutnych oczu na sąsiada cieszącego się przyszłymi jego "tysiączkami" popatrzał. – A ceny? – zapytał. – Czy żona pana dobrodzieja mówiła mu, jakie były i pewno jeszcze na ten rok będą ceny na zboże? Kirło zmieszał się, ale wnet zatarł ręce i w śmiech uderzył: – Jak Boga kocham – ze śmiechem zawołał – żona moja jest tak zawziętą gospodynią, że do niczego mię nie dopuszcza... do niczego... Pod pantoflem siedzę po uszy... Ale mnie z tym dobrze i jej także... Bo i cóż, panie dobrodzieju, na tej nędznej folwarczynie mielibyśmy oboje do roboty? Albo ja, albo ona... A ponieważ ona chciała... Korczyński uśmiechnął się i zwrócił twarz w stronę, w której stała gotowalnia jego żony. Od tej gotowalni zaleciały go zmieszane zapachy toaletowego octu, ryżowego pudru i rezedowej perfumy. Pociągnął wąsa i zwracając się do żony rzekł: – Może by okno otworzyć? straszny tu zaduch! – O, nie! – łagodnie odpowiedziała pani Emilia – wiesz o tym, że ja nie mogę siedzieć przy otwartych oknach... – Głupstwo – mruknął Korczyński, – Musisz chorować w takiej zadusze siedząc. Delikatna, cierpiąca kobieta spłonęła rumieńcem. Zawstydziła się rubaszności męża okazanej wobec mało jeszcze znanego gościa. Spuściła powieki, dotknęła dłonią piersi i gardła, umilkła. I wszyscy przez chwilę milczeli. Czuć było, że w zadusze tego pokoju wszystkim zrobiło się duszno. Pani domu coraz bezwładniej chyliła się na swym szezlongu; Kirło usłużnie posuwał ku niej wyszyte na kanwie poduszki; Korczyński długi wąs swój na gruby palec nawijał; binokle Różyca błyskały w cieniu ciekawie i jakoś drwiąco. W tej chwili kędyś z dołu słyszeć się dały pluski wody i przeciągłe, basowe wołania. Korczyński i Różyc jednocześnie spojrzeli w okno. Za oknem, za przezroczystą ścianą klonów, po błękitnym Niemnie płynęły tratwy, w mowie miejscowej płytami zwane. Jeden za drugim pod ciemną ścianą boru wieńczącego wysoki brzeg rzeki płynęły złote w słońcu, a stojący u sterów płytnicy, w białej odzieży, silni jak wodne olbrzymy, nadając rudlom ciężkie półobroty, uderzali nimi po wodzie, która z wielkim pluskiem tryskała w perlistych kaskadach. Zarazem ludzie ci rozmawiali z sobą długimi, basowymi krzykami, które obijały się o bór ciemny i wywoływały w nim głośne echa. Po przeciwległym wybrzeżu, pod gęstym borem, chodzili ludzie różni, pojedynczo i gromadnie, w szarych i białych ubraniach; gdzieniegdzie, nisko nad rzeką, skrzydlatymi punktami przelatywały rybitwy; w jednym miejscu rybackie czółenko kręto prześlizgiwało się pomiędzy płytami; w klonach szczebiotały szczygły, gwizdała wilga, zanosiła się od krzyku czeczotka. Świat cały stał w cudnej pogodzie jak czara nalana błękitem i złotem. – Piękna miejscowość – rzekł w zamyśleniu Różyc. Korczyński wskazał mu pracujących około rudli płytników. – Ci ludzie nie mają także święta... Różyc zdjął binokle i długą swą atłasową rękę powiódł po zmiętym i drgającym czole. – Mnie się zdaje – rzekł – że oni zawsze mają święto. Są zdrowi, silni i jakimkolwiek jest ich życie, żyć chcą... – Może pan ma słuszność – po krótkim namyśle odpowiedział Korczyński. – Praca nieszczęściem nie jest; idzie tylko o grunt, na którym człowiek pracuje, i o... skutki. , Jeżeli co krok głową o mur uderzać się musisz i myśleć, że wszystko, cokolwiek byś zrobił...na diabła zda się... Machnął ręką i umilkł. Różyc cierpiącymi swymi, ale inteligentnymi oczami z zajęciem spoglądał na ogorzałe, zorane czoło i w dół spuszczone wąsy obywatela. – Do czego pan ostatnie słowa swe stosujesz?– zapytał. Spod wypukłych powiek duże, piwne oczy Korczyńskiego podniosły się na twarz gościa i utonęły w niej wejrzeniem głębokim i przejmującym. – Jak pań myśli?... – zaczął i zawahał się z dalszym mówieniem. Ogarnęła go widoczna, a dziwna w tak silnym człowieku nieśmiałość. – Jak pan myśli? – zaczął znowu – czy w teraźniejszych czasach ci nawet z nas, którzy pieniędzy nie marnują i jak woły pracują, zdołają... to... tamto... tego... Źrenice jego błyskały przelatującymi w nich iskrami; patrzał ciągle w twarz gościa i koniec wąsa do ust włożywszy przygryzać go zaczął. Widocznym było, że Różyc nie wiedział dobrze, co mu odpowiedzieć wypadało. Nad przedmiotem zaczepionym przez Korczyńskiego myślał zapewne niewiele; może też obchodził go on niewiele. – Któż to może przewidzieć? – zaczął. – Czasy są ciężkie. Ja zresztą te strony znam tak mało... świeżym przybyszem jestem... – Nie o te strony idzie – żywo podjął Korczyński – pod tym względem wszystkie strony u nas są sobie równe. Niechże mi więc pan powie przynajmniej, jak jest tam, gdzie pan mieszkałeś... Różyc z niedbałym uśmiechem, choć z silnym drganiem czoła i brwi odpowiedział: – Osobiście przedstawiam przykład zasmucający... Moje tamtejsze majątki są dla mnie stracone... – Wiem o tym, ale to co innego! – zawołał Korczyński. – Pan z urodzenia byłeś wielkim panem... No, a to... tamto... Ale chciałbym coś wiedzieć o obywatelstwie średnim, takim na przykład jak ja, siedzącym na dziesięcinach ziemi kilkuset, tysiącu... trochę więcej... Światowemu i do wszystkiego przyzwyczajonemu człowiekowi odpowiedzi na pytania wszelkie zupełnie zabraknąć nie mogło. Począł więc opowiadać o finansowym i gospodarskim stanie średnich majętności ziemskich nad Słuczą położonych, a czy opowiadał dokładnie lub niedokładnie, prawdziwie czy nieprawdziwie, o to widocznie nie dbał. Nie zajmował się tym bardzo żywo, może uważał to sprawozdanie za próżną dla siebie fatygę. Ale mówił płynnie, do wykwintnej polszczyzny mieszając trochę francuskich wyrazów, od czasu do czasu, zręcznie i grzecznie, tłumił nerwowe poziewanie. Z dala od okna, w przyciemnionym nieco rogu pokoju, prowadziła się inna, znacznie cichsza rozmowa. Kirło, ku gospodyni domu pochylony, mówił do niej o czymś półgłosem, z wyrazem ubolewania naprzód, a potem tak jowialnej żartobliwości, że na koralowe jej usta zwolna powracał uśmiech. Z wdzięcznym na sąsiada swego spojrzeniem wyrzekła: – Pan zawsze pocieszyć i rozweselić mię musisz... O, gdyby mi pana jeszcze zabrakło... – Po co ma zabraknąć? – oburzył się Kirło. – Kiedy już tyle lat... Ukośne wejrzenie rzucił na pana domu, bardzo w tej chwili zajętego rozmową z Różycem. Potem szare, błyszczące oczki jego wpiły się w delikatne policzki pani Emilii, a koścista ręka posuwała się zwolna ku jej ręce, która na kształt listka lilii spoczywała na zwojach jedwabiu. – Biedna pani! – szepnął – już ja dziś muszę coś takiego zrobić, żeby panią rozweselić. Za oknami na błękitnym Niemnie ciężkie rudle wciąż uderzały w wodę wywołując pluski perlistych kaskad; lekki wiatr szumiał w klonach i mieszały się z nim fruwania ptasich skrzydeł. Na przeciwległym wybrzeżu, w ciemnym borze, ludność wiejska zbierała pewno poziomki lub zioła, bo w głębi boru odzywały się nawoływania: – Hu! ho! hej! Hop! hop! Jednocześnie z wnętrza domu, ale z dala, jakby znad sufitu, osłabione odległością słyszeć się dało granie na skrzypcach. Chwilami rozpoznać można było, że w górnej części domu ktoś z wielką precyzją i umiejętnością grał jakąś wielką i trudną kompozycję muzyczną. Kirle te skomplikowane i pracowicie wywoływane tony skrzypiec jakby coś na pamięć przywiodły. Uśmiechnął się filuternie, dłonią po kolanie uderzył; wybiegł przez drzwi do salonu prowadzące, szczelnie je za sobą zamykając. W jadalnej sali, dokoła długiego stołu ciężko, lecz żwawo krzątała się Marta Korczyńska, która przed kilku zaledwie minutami wróciła ze swej dalekiej przechadzki. Wielki słomiany jej kapelusz leżał na jednym z krzeseł, a głowa, z cienkim warkoczykiem przymocowanym z tyłu wielkim grzebieniem, pilnie schylała się nad nakryciami stwierdzając porządek ich i czystość. Przyrządzała sałaty i kompoty, przynosiła butelki z winem, co chwilę wybiegała, a powróciwszy, z brzękiem kluczy otwierała szuflady kredensowej szafy i urządzając, ustawiając, przyozdabiając wszystko, pantofla mi wyszytymi w czerwone róże głośno klapała o podłogę. Dopomagał jej w tym gospodarskim zajęciu jeden tylko kredensowy chłopak, przyodziany porządnie i żwawy, ale niedorosły i ślepo tylko rozkazy jej spełniający. Cztery wiorsty uszła dziś tam i na powrót, nie odpoczywała ani minuty, a nie znać było na niej strudzenia. Chrząkała, kaszlała, gderała i napędzała małego lokaja, a pomimo ciężkości chodu swego i pedantycznej dokładności, z jaką spełniała rzecz każdą, zwijała się tak prędko, że w niespełna kwadrans stół był już na dziesięć osób nakrytym i wszystko do obiadu przygotowanym. Chłopak chleb krajał, a Marta wkładała go do serwet, kiedy z dalszych pokojów wbiegła do jadalnej sali Teresa Plińska, w ręce klasnęła i z wybuchem radości zawołała: – A! pani już tu, panno Marto! i wszystko do obiadu przygotowane! Jakże to dobrze! Pani Emilia była bardzo niespokojną. – I niepotrzebnie! – ofuknęła stara panna – niech swoich robótek i swojego słabego zdrowia patrzy, a co się tyczy domu, to już do mnie to należy. – To nic – szeptała Teresa ale ona zawsze o wszystko niespokojna. I teraz dostała globusu, i zaczęła już dostawać migreny... – Naturalnie! a poziewania jeszcze–nie dostała?... – Jeszcze nie, chwała Bogu! – zupełnie serio i nawet z rzetelną dla Nieba wdzięcznością odparła towarzyszka pani Emilii. – A Benedykt w domu? – W domu, tam, z gośćmi i żoną... Znowu gniewał się, że pani i Justynka piechotą poszłyście do kościoła. Mówił, że w święto konie nie zajęte... – To niech odpoczywają, a jak odpoczną, lepiej się potem do gospodarstwa zdadzą... Wieczna głupota! Czy to my księżniczki; żebyśmy pieszo chodzić nie mogły? Uf! nie mogę! Kaszel ją porwał, ale trwał krótko, bo wstrzymywała się z całej siły, i nagła myśl jakaś piorunem, zda się, uderzyła o całą jej istotę. Głośno splasnęla rękami i do okna poskoczyła. – A dzieci jak nie ma, tak nie ma! – zawołała. Teresa tymczasem liczyła na stole nakrycia. – Na dziesięć osób, jak mamę kocham, na dziesięć osób nakryto! – piskliwie zawołała. – Czy więcej gości dziś przyjedzie? bo nas domowych sześć, a dwóch panów – to osiem... a tu na dziesięć... czy kto jeszcze przyjedzie? – Dwóch konkurentów do ciebie przyjedzie!– z gniewną ironią krzyknęła Marta. – Alboż mało naczekałaś się jeszcze na nich? No, to dziś trzech będziesz miała od razu. Pan Różyc już jest, a dwóch jeszcze przyjedzie... Zaczęła śmiać się tak, że aż łzy nabiegły do szyderskich, ognistych jej oczu. Teresa, zarumieniona trochę, dobrodusznie jej w twarz patrzała. – Co też pan wygaduje! Pan Różyc... gdzieżby on tam mógł... taki wielki pan... choć, doprawdy, tak jakoś patrzał... ej! oni wszyscy tacy... ci mężczyźni... Ale naprawdę, kto więcej przyjedzie?... moja droga pani, proszę mi powiedzieć, kto przyjedzie? I szczupłymi ramionami swymi z dziecinną prawie pieszczotliwością objąć usiłowała grubą kibić i cienką, żółtą szyję towarzyszki. Ale ona gwałtownie wyrwała się z jej objęć. – A dzieci! – krzyknęła. –Toż Widzio i Leonia powinni już od godziny być tutaj... Może choć na obiad nadjadą... – A, prawda – z widocznym uczuciem rozczarowania szepnęła Teresa – zapomniałam... – Zapomniała, zapomniała... – gniewnie ku szafie kredensowej idąc zamruczała Marta. – Może i matka zapomniała także... o dzieciach zapomniała... Co im w głowie? Romanse i apteka... Wieczna głupota!... A dzieci jak nie ma, tak nie ma!... O Boże mój, Boże! gdyby tylko nie jaki wypadek... bo z tymi kolejami żelaznymi wszystko być może... Znowu stanęła twarzą ku oknu, głową wielkim grzebieniem sterczącą trzęsła i pęk kluczów głośno dzwonił w jej ręku. W tejże chwili za przymkniętymi drzwiami sali jadalnej dało się słyszeć szybkie ze wschodów zbieganie, potem szamotanie się jakieś, mocowanie, dwa głosy męskie, z których jeden zdawał się o coś nalegać, a drugi od czegoś wypraszać... struna jakaś kilka razy brzęknęła, na koniec, dalej już, w głębi domu, wybuchnął głośny śmiech Kirły... Marta, zapatrzona w szlak drogi zza rozwartej bramy dziedzińca widzialny, na szczególny hałas ten nie zwróciła żadnej uwagí, ale Teresa rzuciła się ku drzwiom í naprzód przez nie ciekawie głowę wychyliła, a potem, z cienkim i uszczęśliwionym chichotem, drobnym swym dziewczęcym krokiem przez sienie i salon pobiegła. W głębi salonu drzwi od pokoju pani Emilü otworzyły się głośno i zjawił się w nich Kirło śmiejący się i ciągnący za sobą kogoś bardzo pociesznie w samej rzeczy wyglądającego. Był to staruszek średniego wzrostu, ale tuszy dobrej i w środku figury szczególniej wydatnie zaokrąglonej, z okrągłą, białymi jak mleko włosami okrytą głową, z okrągłą także, pulchną, rumianą twarzą. Wśród tej twarzy pulchne, rumiane usta uśmiechały się teraz z pełną zmieszania dobrodusznością i błękitne jak turkusy oczy patrzały z wyrazem wstydu i zalęknienia. To zmieszanie i zalęknienie źródło swe mieć musiało w ubiorze bardzo niestarannym, bo składającym się tylko z szerokiego, z kwiecistej materii sporządzonego szlafroka. Jedną ręką trzymając smyczek i zarazem powstrzymując od rozchylania się poły szlafroka, drugą ten białowłosy i łagodny starzec przyciskał do piersi skrzypce. Przy tym broniąc się przeważnej sile, która go naprzód pociągała, usiłował wciąż cofać się i ramię swe z dłoni Kirły wyrwać. – Puść mię pan ..., – szeptał i wykrzykiwał głośno – jakże można? przy damach... w szlafroku... Ale Kirło wciągnął go do pokoju, przy czym do Różyca zwrócony perorować zaczął: – Przedstawiam nowemu sąsiadowi naszemu najznakomitszego muzyka okolicy naszej... przepraszam! Litwy... a może i Europy... Zaniedbany ubiór jego przebaczą mu nawet damy, ponieważ jest artystą. Od urodzenia podobno aż do dnia dzisiejszego pracuje nad muzyką. Majątek, panie, przepracował... Ale gra za to... gra... – Puść mię pan... przy damach... przy nieznajomym człowieku wypraszał się í w celu wyrwania się nowe, a coraz śmieszniejsze wysilenia czynił staruszek. Nieznajomy człowiek, czyli Różyc, ze zdumieniem na tę scenę patrzał i nie tylko nie śmiał się, lecz delikatne wargi jego przybrały wyraz niesmaku. Korczyński, oswojony znać z dobrym humorem Kirły i jego objawami, spoglądał przez okno na klony i rzekę; panie, Emilia i Teresa, śmiały się: pierwsza cichutko i z niejakim zawstydzeniem, druga głośniej i z rozkoszą. Kirło, zachęcony powodzeniem swym wobec dam a na obecnych mężczyzn już nie zważając, z komicznymi gestami i minami dalej prawić zaczynał: – Idę sobie na górę, aby naszego kochanego artystę odwiedzić... słyszę: gra! Dobrze, myślę, niechże przyjdzie zagrać dla nas... Wymawia się, że nie ubrany... Co tam! tym lepiej... artyści podobno, panie, zawsze nie ubrani i nie umyci... Wtem zza pleców szamoczącego się i już widocznie udręczonego starca wysunęła się młoda kobieta w czarnej sukni wybornie uwydatniającej jej silną i zgrabną kibić. Wyprostowaną była i głowę otoczoną czarnym warkoczem wysoko podnosiła. Wśród śmiałej twarzy szare jej oczy wydawały się teraz prawie czarnymi i w twarz Kirły cisnęły płomienie gniewu. Na nikogo z obecnych nie spojrzawszy zwróciła się ku otwartym drzwiom salonu i zawołała głośno: – Mars! Mars! Na to wołanie zjawił się .w progu pies myśliwski, ulubieniec pana domu, wielki, czarny ponter. Kobieta krótkim gestem wskazała go Kirle. – Oto jest Mars – rzekła – wybornie umie on warować, aportować i przez kij skakać. Zawołałam go tu dla zabawy pana! Głos jej trochę drżał, usta zbladły i z oczu znowu trysnęły płomienie. Powoli jednak i łagodnie ujęła ramię starca. – Chodź, ojcze! – rzekła. Kiedy wyprostowana, z podniesioną głową i bladym, lecz nie zmąconym profilem prowadziła przez wielki salon siwowłosego, trochę przygarbionego i skrzypce swe do piersi przyciskającego starca, przypomnieć mogła Antygonę... – Wspaniała! – zza binokli swych ścigając ją spojrzeniem szepnął Różyc. Kirło nie zmieszał się ani na chwilę i z nowym śmiechem szeptał do ucha Teresy coś, od czego rumieniła się i najmilszym uśmiechem rozjaśniała jej okrągła, rumiana, w owalną ramę chusteczki ujęta twarz. Korczyński motał wąs na palec i parę razy, do siebie więcej niż do innych, przemówił: – Dzieci nie ma! dziwna rzecz! dzieci nie ma! Różyc gospodynię domu nie mógł długo w osamotnieniu zostawiać. Toteż z wyrazem współczucia zapytał ją, czy na nerwy przeważnie choruje, a otrzymawszy twierdzącą odpowiedź z żywszą jeszcze sympatią mówić zaczął o ogólnym teraz usposobieniu do chorób nerwowych i trudności znalezienia na nie radykalnego lekarstwa. – Co do mnie – rzekł – znam jedną tylko paliatywę, która niechybnie o wczesną śmierć przyprawia, ale chwilowo przynajmniej zaspokaja potrzebę wrażeń i daje zapomnienie... o wszystkim... Pani Emilia jak do modlitwy ręce złożyła. – O, cóż to jest? – zawołała. – Morfina – z niedbałym uśmiechem szepnął gość. Ze zniechęceniem ręką skinęła. – Nie – rzekła z cicha – mnie się zdaje, że jedynym lekarstwem pewnym byłoby zadowolenie wyższych potrzeb istoty naszej, potrzeb serca... wyobraźni... szlachetnych gustów... Ale któż jest tak szczęśliwym, aby móc spełniać wszystkie marzenia swoje, aby dysonanse życia nie zatruwały mu ducha i ciała?... – Bywają też ludzie, którzy spełniają wszystkie swoje marzenia i od zbytku tego szczęścia stają się... nieszczęśliwymi... – z ledwie dostrzegalną ironią odparł gość. Znowu drzwi od salonu otworzyły się z łoskotem i zjawiła się w nich na oka mgnienie wielka postać Marty. – Dzieci jadą! dzieci... jadą! – krzyknęła swym grubym, ochrypłym głosem i wnet jak wicher rzuciła się w kierunku sieni. W uszach obecnych zabrzmiał tylko głos jej jakąś ogromną radością nabrzmiały, a w oczach wionęły końce mantyli i zamigotały czerwone róże pantofli. Korczyński, jakby wybuchem jakiejś palnej materii z krzesła poderwany, dwoma krokami przesadził pokój i zniknął. Pani Emilia bardzo powoli podniosła się z szezlonga. – Tereniu, droga moja... dajże mi płaszcz, rękawiczki, chustkę na głowę... Teresa w kilku fertycznych poskokach podała żądane przedmioty i do przywdziania ich dopomogła. Potem zaczęła sama owijać się ciepłym szalem, wsuwać na ręce trochę podarte rękawiczki, zawiązywać na głowie młodziutkich ludzi: wysmukły, złotowłosy chłopak i niedorosła, zgrabna panienka. Wybuchły pocałunki i zapytania; głosy zmieszały się. Słychać było huczenie Marty, śmiech podlotka, szybką mowę młodzieńca, spazmatyczne łkanie pani Emilii, piskliwe wykrzyki Teresy przyzywającej pomocy służących dla odprowadzenia pani do pokoju. Różyc i Kirło z roztargnieniem przypatrywali się tej scenie przez jedno z okien domu. Mało ich ona obchodziła. Nagle Różyc twarz od okna odwracając zapytał: – Któż to jest ta panna Orzelska? Kirło wybuchnął śmiechem. – Oho! wpadła panu w oczko, co? Nieszpetna, co prawda, ale dla mnie niesympatyczna... zimna... rubaszna... oryginalna... Wzruszył ramionami i usta wydął. – Gusta są różne – flegmatycznie odparł młody pan i malutką piłką począł bardzo uważnie robić coś około swych pięknych paznokci. – Biedna? bez posagu? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili. – Pięć tysięcy ma na procencie u pana Benedykta. Cóż to za posag... Wcale posagu żadnego nie ma... a dumna przy tym jak księżniczka i zła jak szerszeń. – Zauważyłem to właśnie przed chwilą... Ironiczny trochę uśmiech przebiegł mu po cienkich ustach. – Z temperamentem dziewczyna... – dodał. Kirło swymi błyszczącymi, świdrującymi oczkami uważnie mu w twarz popatrzał. – Ej, nie zapalaj się pan tak prędko! – z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem zawołał. – Temperament! temperament! Był, ale już wywietrzał. Czarne, wąskie brwi młodego pana silniej niż zwykle drgnęły, a drgnienie to udzieliło się czołu i przebiegło skórę czaszki, aż pod przerzedzonymi i ufryzowanymi włosami. Zupełnie jednak obojętnym a nawet żartobliwym głosem zapytał: – Cóż tam takiego było? Kirło znowu filuternym stał się. – Pamiętasz pan Zygmunta Korczyńskiego, tego malarza, którego spotkaliśmy u Darzeckich? – Pamiętam, wcale przyzwoity człowiek i podobno nie bez talentu... Żona jego ładna, mała blondynka... Cóż więc? – No... on i panna Justyna... – Romans? – dorzucił pan. – I jaki! – wybuchnął Kirło. – Już z żonatym? – Ale gdzie tam! od dzieciństwa prawie... jak zwykle pomiędzy kuzynami... – A! dlaczegóż więc?... – Dlaczego nie pobrali się? Ależ i mowy o tym być nie mogło... Familia... i on sam... Dłużej rozmawiać nie mogli, bo towarzystwo całe z ganku wchodziło już do sieni i zaraz wejść miało do salonu. Tymczasem po wschodach niegdyś politurowanych i ozdobnych, dziś tylko czystych i całych, Justyna wprowadziła ojca do górnej części domu, gdzie pośród obszernego strychu urządzonym był wąski korytarz z dwoma naprzeciw siebie otwierającymi się pokojami. Jeden z tych pokojów należał do Ignacego Orzelskiego i był zarazem sypialnią nocujących tu czasem gości. Justyna opuściła ramię ojca i wyjąwszy mu z rąk skrzypce umieściła je w stojącym na stole podługowatym pudle. Czyniąc to, z cicha i trochę szorstko rzekła: – Dlaczego, ojcze, pozwalasz zawsze temu panu żarty z siebie... Urwała i uczyniła ręką gest zniechęcenia. – Po co ja to mówię! Tyle już razy prosiłam... przedstawiałam... Nic nie pomaga... i... nic nie pomoże!... Wzięła dzbanek stojący w kącie pokoju i zaczęła zeń wodę do miednicy nalewać. Stary w rozwartym szlafroku i zupełnym pod nim negliżu stał na środku pokoju, zakłopotany trochę i z jednostajnym wciąż, dobrodusznym uśmiechem na ustach. – Widzisz, moja Justysiu – zaczął – żebyś ty wiedziała, jak to trudno... zresztą... cóż to szkodzi! – O! – zawołała – właśnie pragnęłabym, aby ojciec uczuł... Umilkła znowu, zawiesiła ręcznik obok miednicy i na jednym ze stołów ustawiła małe lusterko. Stary tymczasem drobnymi krokami zbliżył się do skrzypiec i już je z pudła wyjmować zaczął. Justyna delikatnie i powoli instrument znowu na uprzednim miejscu złożyła. – Trzeba się ubierać, ojcze! zaraz zawołają nas do stołu... – A! do stołu – powtórzył stary. – Dobrze... dobrze... bo już i głodny jestem... A nie wiesz tam czasem, co na obiad będzie? – Nie wiem – odpowiedziała i ułożyła obok lusterka wszystkie przybory do golenia się i czesania służące. – Wszystko gotowe, ojcze... Stary nie ruszał się i z ukosa na skrzypce spoglądał. – A może bym ja trochę jeszcze pograł? – A obiad? – zapytała Justyna. – A prawda... obiad! Pewno dziś co smacznego dadzą, bo goście są... Pytałem się nawet panny Marty z samego rana, co tam na obiad będzie, ale czy ona kiedy po ludzku do kogo przemówi! Burknęła... chrząknęła... czchnęła i na dół poleciała... a mnie już na dół nie chciało się schodzić... wypiłem więc kawę z sucharkami, troszkę szynki zjadłem i grałem sobie... Szynki w tym roku doskonale urządziła... i sucharki jej zawsze doskonałe... w ustach topnieją... caca! Powoli, leniwie usiadł przed lusterkiem i do robienia toalety swej przybierać się zaczął. Justyna prędko i zręcznie czyściła miotełką surdut ojca. Stary zachmurzył się. – Otóż to – gderliwym tonem zaczął – jak tylko goście przyjadą albo co tam innego stanie się, Franek u mnie ani nosa nie pokaże... Jeden ten chłopiec do wszystkiego... i przy kredensie, i do stołu usługuje, i mnie, i panu Benedyktowi... Do czego to podobne, aby w takim domu... nie było komu wody podać i surduta oczyścić? – Już oczyszczony! – odpowiedziała Justyna. – Oczyszczony... oczyszczony... – gderał stary.– A któż go oczyścił? Ty sama! Czyż to pięknie, aby panienka surduty czyściła?... do czego to podobne? Po ustach Justyny przemknął uśmiech. Stanęła na środku pokoju i zamyśliła się chwilę. – Jak ja stąd wyjdę – rzekła – ojciec znowu grać zacznie... – A może... – odparł stary – to i cóż? – Teraz nie można – odrzekła – bo jak na obiad zawołają, trzeba, aby ojciec był już ubrany.., Lepiej może pudło na klucz zamknąć... – No, no! nie zamykaj... nie zamykaj!... Nic już nie odpowiadając zakręciła mały klucz w zamku, schowała go do kieszeni i wyszła. Drugi pokój na górze, niezbyt mały i bardzo czysty, o dwu łóżkach i umeblowaniu skromnym, lecz dostatecznym, stanowił od lat kilku wspólne mieszkanie Marty i Justyny. W tym pokoju Justyna stanęła przed otwartym oknem i rozplotłszy warkocze powolnym ruchem rozczesywać zaczęła gęstwinę czarnych włosów, w które podczas rannej przechadzki wplątały się zielone igły i młodziutkie gałązki sośniny. Na Niemnie ruch ustał zupełnie. Tratwy przepłynęły, rybackie czółna znikły, samotność zaległa płynące błękity wody, nad którymi czasem tylko w olśniewającej światłości słonecznej szybko i kręto przelatywały połyskliwe jak atłas rybitwy. Na cichą wodę wypłynęła łódź mała, od jednego brzegu do drugiego wioząca dwóch ludzi. Jeden z tych ludzi siedział na dnie łodzi i twarz nad wodą pochylał tak, jakby z zajęciem przypatrywał się podwodnej roślinności, która tu i ówdzie wybijała się na powierzchnię kępami okrągłych liści i żółtych kwiatów wodnych lilii. Drugi, wysoki, w stojącej postawie rozgarniał wiosłem wodę zataczającą dokoła łodzi koliste bruzdy. Justyna spostrzegła, że ten przewoźnik wstrzymawszy nieco ruch wiosła z podniesioną twarzą patrzał chwilę na dom, u którego szczytu stała ona w otwartym oknie. Potem, gdy już łódź przybiła do brzegu, człowiek ów wyskoczywszy na przeciwległe wybrzeże stanął i znowu w tym samym kierunku spojrzał; ale wnet, na kształt górskiego jelenia, prędko i zręcznie wbiegać zaczął na wysoką, piaszczystą ścianę. Od chwili do chwili zatrzymywał się i podaniem ręki albo podłożeniem dłoni pod łokieć dopomagał towarzyszowi, który wstępował na górę znacznie powolniej, z trudnością, z przygarbionymi trochę plecami i pochylonym karkiem. Pierwszy z tych dwu ludzi ubrany był w kurtę z siermięgowego sukna zielonymi taśmami przyozdobioną, drugi miał na sobie długą kapotę, a na głowie pomimo gorąca wielką, baranią czapkę. Wkrótce obaj zniknęli za pierwszymi drzewami boru. Ale zaledwie zniknęli, z boru wybuchnęła i pod same zda się obłoki wzniosła się pieśń męskiego, silnego głosu: :Wyszła dziewczyna, wyszła jedna, :Jak różowy kwiat, :Oczy zapłakała, ręce załamała: :Zmienił się jej świat. :Czego ty płaczesz, czego narzekasz, :Dziewczyno moja?... Głos śpiewającego oddalał się, oddalał się w głębokości boru i przycichał, natomiast z boru ozwały się powitalne czy wzywające wołania: – Hu! ho! hej! hop! hop! Ktoś basowym głosem przeciągle wołał: – Jan–ku! Jan–ku! Bywaj! a by–waj! Jakaś kobieta cienkim i ostrym głosem u samego brzegu lasu na skoczną nutę zaśpiewała: :Kiedy cię śpiewam, luby walczyku, :Myślę o moim miłym chłopczyku... I urwała, a cisza wraz ze światłością słoneczną stanęły znowu, nie zmącone, od samego nieba do ziemi. Nad Niemnem 02